


Meeting the Parents

by Emeraldawn



Series: Christmas Dinner with the Family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry spends Christmas Eve with Draco’s parents</p>
<p>Harry was surprised he hadn't broken his dinner fork with how many times he gripped it hard to stop himself from stabbing Malfoy senor in the bloody eye. No doubt he would be told that Draco, being raise in a pure-blood household, could stab someone better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Slytheindor Dinner table setting and DracoHarry100 “Horrible gift turns out to be prefect after all.” Both on Advent day 8
> 
> Beta: by killpurakat. Thank you so much

“So, Mister Potter, my son tells me that you outrank all other in your defense class,” Lucius Malfoy said to Harry in a cold detached voice. The older blond wasn't even trying to act like he was happy that Harry Potter, Defeater-of-the-Dark-Lord (twice), Orphan, Gryffindor and boyfriend-to-his-son, was at his dining room table for Christmas Eve dinner. Harry suspected that the man wouldn’t want him at the manor even if Harry was there to work as a house elf.

However Harry smiled as sweet as he could and muddled through the small talk with his boyfriend’s parents, because he loved Draco. So far the polite but snide remarks on his marks in school (Draco was one of the top students in his year), his clothes (Harry dear, I hope you have time for Draco and you to go shopping on your break; Draco has great fashion sense), and his lack of living parents (I hope your understand the importance of Draco spending time with his family for the holidays; at this age we see so little of our son as it is). Harry was surprised he hadn't broken his dinner fork with how many times he gripped it hard to stop himself from stabbing Malfoy senor in the bloody eye. No doubt he would be told that Draco, being raise in a pure-blood household, could stab someone better.

After the Christmas pudding was finished, Lucius announced that it was time to go to the family sitting room. Harry entered the room with the rest and saw a house elf finishing setting out a service of hot tea and coco. As expected the family room had every inch screaming with an overabundance of money but still tastefully done. The tree was dressed from truck to top in silver and gold that sparkled in the fire light. Harry was waiting for the moment for Malfoy to tell him that tree was decorated with real gold and silver because it was some old mucky muck pure-blood thing.

“Master, Binky put presents into piles like she was told. Mister Harry Potter sir, does he want Binky to bring in the bag he came with?” the house elf asked.

“Sure, thanks Binky,” Harry said, noticing the disapproval in Lucius’ eye, which must be for thanking a house elf. 

“Harry, I hope you don’t mind if we give Draco his presents tonight, since he is spending Christmas day with you,” Narcissa told Harry as she sat next to her pile of presents.

“Not at all, Mrs. Malfoy, I understand,” Harry replied, following Draco to sit next to him while he opened his gifts. The house elf popped back in and handed Harry his bag, then left. Harry sat next to his boyfriend, watching the joy on his face as he interacted with his parents, while they opened the gifts in a rotating order. After much opening, praising, and thanking one another, the three had opened all their gifts. Harry wouldn’t lie: looking at the pile of expensive items was daunting. So much that he had second thoughts about giving the Malfoys his gift, but Draco opened his mouth before he could figure out how to hide the bag.

“Mother, Father, Harry brought you a gift too.”

“Oh Mr. Potter you didn’t have to,” Narcissa told him sweetly. Harry really wished he could have said something like, “Okay then,” but he was a Gryffindor. Gryffindors didn’t run away from things like this, even if facing the parents was a shit load scarier than facing old Snake-Face himself.

“It’s not much, but I thought you would like it. It’s for both of you,” Harry told both Malfoys while handing the bagged present to Narcissa. 

“Thank you, Mr. Potter,” Narcissa said, putting the bag on the coffee table. Reaching inside, she pulled out a photo album bound in dark green leather. It was rather simple compared to most others; there was no name plate or a design on the cover, but the leather was good quality and well made. Narcissa opened the book and saw a picture of Draco and his friends from some time during their second year. They were waiting for the train to go to Hogwarts, talking away and smiling happily, not posing for the picture. Narcissa turned the page and there was another of Draco, same age, chewing on his quill has he studied in the library. Below it had a young Harry and Draco facing off in a duel with the student body gathered around. 

“That’s us at that horrible duel club,” Draco said, looking over his mother shoulder. 

“Yea, you were a git to toss that snake at me,” Harry replied with a smile.

As Narcissa turned the pages Draco got older. His 3rd and 4th year pictures were the same, candid shots. In the 5th year she saw some where Draco posed for the camera. 

“I thought, since you only see Draco during the summer and on breaks, that you might like to see what you missed. One of my housemates is always taking pictures,” Harry said while Draco smiled over one where Harry and Draco were chasing the snitch. “I have a camera too and took some of the ones of Draco when he was older. In my first year I received an album of my parents and most of the pictures were ones from Hogwarts.”

“Thank you Harry, seven years is a long time and we do miss a lot of our son’s life.” Narcissa said, never looking from the photos of Draco growing up without them. 

Later that night before Harry had left the manor, Draco kissed him on the cheek. “You did good Harry, Mother likes you. See you tomorrow.”


End file.
